Bitter Smile
by HikariTenshiYamiTenshi
Summary: A lot of pairings in this, some weird and some good. One-Shot. The gang are hanging out in the park, and the sight of all the couples pains several of them, leading to some interesting exchanges and observations.


HTYT - I do not own anything. Now I have to run because I have an angry mob AKA the Cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! after me for the pairings in this!

---

Yugi watched on. He could contain his jealousy at the scene, but only barely.

Malik was flirting openly with Serenity, much to the anger of Duke and Tristan, who were being held back by their collars by Ishizu from killing her brother. Joey could not take his eyes off Mai's breasts, so the eyeballs almost stuck to them. Ryou was blushing as Miho brushed some fallen sakura petals from his arm. And Tea? Tea was watching Yami converse with Kaiba.

Yugi hated that. He kept quiet about it, but he did. He hated the way that everyone lusted over the Pharaoh. He hated that Tea had begun to ignore him, if unintentionally, to hang out with Yami. He hated that the one person he wanted was probably falling for one of his other friends.

Bakura placed a hand on his shoulder. He could sense the hostility towards the scene from a mile away, and felt something similar. "He doesn't notice."

Yugi looked up at the hard eyes, "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't notice her."

Yugi turned back. He looked at Yami. Bakura may have been right.

He stood there, arms crossed, talking with Kaiba, not once glancing at the girl, even acknowledging she was there.

What he didn't see was Yami steal the occasional glance at him.

"How long have you known you liked him Yugi?" Bakura sank onto the concrete and leaned against the wall. He knew. He'd seen the way that Yugi had looked at Yami. The longing and desperation.

"A couple of months."

"If you don't do something, then neither of you will ever be happy," Bakura spoke in a certain tone. He was still as rough around the edges as ever, but a lot less violent, calmer and more rational. He and Yugi both turned to look at the group again.

Malik had apparently succeeded in asking out Serenity, and was giving her a sweet hug. Tristan and Duke were just gaping and staring as the two snuggled on the bench. Joey was still eyeball-to-chest with Mai, which she seemed to be ignoring in favour of reading a copy of Kerrang!, and Miho and Ryou were still blushing and giggling under the tree, blowing petals at each other. Ishizu had walked over to Kaiba and kissed him. They'd been going out for months.

Yami just stood looking at Yugi's lips while they moved in conversation with the other Spirit, and Tea had stood watching the exchanges, obviously wishing that it was Yami who was exchanging them with her. She wanted him so bad, and he was ignoring her...but she still tried. She wasn't in-your-face flirting, but subtle, like bringing him a cupcake during their lunch or a lingering smile.

If she'd known how Yugi felt, she'd have never done it, in fear of hurting him. She'd never wanted to hurt anyone.

"Bakura, do you have someone special?"

He looked to Yugi again. "No. I lost him long ago to someone else."

The shorter looked at him, and actually saw emotion in his face, if only a hint, "Who? And who to?"

Bakura didn't get the chance to answer because of Yami, who had come over to talk to Yugi. And the Thief could see a strange determination in his eyes. He was finally going to tell him.

He sat there for a while, observing as the couples and love rivals exchanged affection for each other and laughed and joked. A bitter smile crossed his lips as he saw Yugi and Yami lightly kiss each other's lips and smile happily, obvious that they had finally asked each other out on a date. He had to admit, Yugi was right for him, balancing the other, and felt a slight tingle of happiness mix with the harsh scratches of unrequited love, while one question he could never answer or have answered crossed his mind.

How the fuck had he fallen for his enemy/rival/friend? What attracted him to the guy?

Why had he fallen in love Yugi?

---

HTYT - (Hiding around a corner and laughs in relief) Ahhhh...(turns and is face to face with angry mob).....In the immortal words of Daffy Duck, 'I **demand** that you shoot me now'.  
Angry Mob - With pleasure.


End file.
